


Children of the Night

by Toonwriter



Series: Homemade My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episodes [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toonwriter/pseuds/Toonwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Equestria Girls Remake. As all the ponies in Equestria slept peacefully after a long day of Twilight and her family adventuring to the human world, a mysterious figure whose motivations are almost exactly like Luna's in the past set hoof into Canterlot and called out what few ponies know as the Children of the Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Children of the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26488) by Duo Cartoonist. 



Nighttime has fallen on Canterlot on the day after Princess Twilight Sparkle and her family returned home from the human world and retrieving the Element of Magic crown from Sunset Shimmer who had just changed her ways and is now living in the human world for 2.5 years. Twilight, her family, her friends, the Cutie Mark Crusaders and even the Princesses knew that someday, Sunset will have to return home and start over, just as Princess Luna did from her corruption as Nightmare Moon. Of course, you never know when a magical miracle might happen that could send Sunset back home to Equestria sooner. But that's another story, for Twilight, her boyfriend, her daughter, their friends, Spike and Phobos all returned home to Ponyville earlier today and settled in for the night.

At the Ponyville Library, Twilight and her boyfriend got themselves in their bed while Spike and Phobos are in their own beds with the latter dragon stretching and clawing his bed (but not ripping it). Nyx got to her bed as she looked up at her parents and spoke with a smile, "That was some adventure we all had, mommy."

"It sure was, honey." Twilight agreed with a smile, "I'm glad we got home in time after that intense fight we had with Boris and Sunset."

"And not to mention that Superior dude." Spike remarked, "He's bad to the bone!"

"And yet, the Superior knows something about my father." Ben added in a concerned tone, "Mother knows it, too. She said I'll know in due time, but when will I know?"

"You're asking us, man." Phobos said with a shrug, "I haven't heard a thing about your dad before."

"Neither do we." Nyx added, "But I'm sure that maybe someday, we'll see him."

"Nyx is right, honey." Twilight agreed as she nuzzled Ben, "But right now, we'll just have to move on and keep our eyes peeled for whatever could come at us."

"You're right, Twilight." Ben said with a smile as he nuzzled his filly-friend back, "I'm really glad I got to live with all of you here in Ponyville."

"I'm glad, too, Ben." Twilight said happily, "Now let's all get some sleep. We got a busy day ahead."

"Yeah." Ben nodded in agreement.

"Good night, Mommy. Good night, Daddy." Nyx said as she laid in her bed.

Twilight used her magic to put her daughter's blanket over her as she and Ben said, "Good night, Nyx."

"Good night, Spike, Phobos." Nyx said while looking at her brother and pet.

"Night, Nyx." Spike said as he got in his bed.

"Night, Nyxie." Phobos said as he slept in his bed next to Nyx's.

"Good night, Spike." Twilight said as she tucked Spike in.

"Good night, Twilight, Ben." Spike said as he settled in.

"Sleep tight." Ben said with a smile before Twilight kissed Nyx on the forehead, making her smile happily as she drifted off to sleep.

As soon as she got to her bed with Ben and turned off the lights, she turned to her colt-friend as she said with a smile, "Good night, my handsome prince."

"Sleep well, princess." Ben said back with a smile of his own before the two ponies kissed each other and went to sleep.

Yes, it's going to be another beautiful night in Equestria, and everything was peaceful and quiet. That is, until something was about to happen in Canterlot. Princess Luna was looking around, watching the night. So far, there has been no sign of an attack or invasion from the Superior and his evil organization. There also seems to be no sign of suspicious activity anywhere in Canterlot. That is, until somewhere far away from the Castle, there stood a tower that seems abandoned, enough to be only a monument of Canterlot. On the balcony of the tower, there was a figure who was taller than Luna, almost equal to the height of Celestia.

The figure looked around Canterlot as it spoke with a warm tone, enough to make one feel safe and comfortable around it, "Canterlot, a city shining bright like a jewel from the moonlight. I see that Canterlot, Ponyville, Cloudsdale, the Crystal Empire and the rest of Equestria are currently under the watch of the beautiful Princess Luna, who was reformed from the corruption of Nightmare Moon." The figure smiled warmly as it said, "Luna is just as beautiful as the former Children of the Night said she is. It is a good thing that Princess Twilight and her friends, the chosen Elements of Harmony, have all worked together to change her back to normal and free her of the corruption of Nightmare Moon." A serious frown then formed on her mouth as she resumed speaking, "It is too bad that Celestia forbade the idea of a new colony where all ponies would grow strong and happy, fearing it would divide and shatter the kingdom. Well, this is the present and I can form a new colony, but I am nothing like Luna, for I neither intend to be the next Nightmare Moon, nor plan to plunge the world into darkness. Instead, I want to make a peaceful colony that would live in harmony with Ponyville, Canterlot, Cloudsdale and the Crystal Empire. And now, the time has come for me to reunite the old Children of the Night to be under my wing, and to find some orphan foals and raise them as the new Children of the Night. And after them, just the same as they feel about Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Twilight, they will as well feel protected by me… Divine Star."

The figure stepped out into the moonlight as it spoke its own name, revealing itself to be a female alicorn that looked as elegant as Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. She had beautiful pink eyes and a purple coat with a flowing purple mane. Her cutie mark consists of a crescent moon with colorful stars around it. This is Divine Star. 

Then, a calm, soothing melody began playing in the background before Divine Star closed her eyes as she began to sing with a very beautiful voice.

Divine Star: **_Come, little children, I'll take thee away_**

**_Into a land of enchantment._ **

**_Come, little children, the time's come to play_ **

**_Here in my garden of shadows._ **

When she opened her eyes, they glowed white as the music increased just a bit. Back at the Canterlot Castle balcony, Luna perked her ears up from hearing the singing.

"That song!" Luna exclaimed in surprise. Somepony is singing the same song she sang many years ago? It can't be! She quickly looked around as she tried to find the source of the singing.

Back at the old tower, Divine Star kept singing as she spreads her wings and flies off the balcony to the old, rundown parts of Canterlot.

**_Follow, sweet children, I'll show thee the way_ **

**_Through all the pain and the sorrows._ **

As Divine Star flew by, some of the lampposts seemed to dim before a ray of moonlight shone through a window, where a pink earth filly whose mane and tail looked similar to Fluttershy's, was sleeping peacefully. Next, the purple alicorn flew past an alley where a dark green earth foal was sleeping with a piece of cardboard as a blanket/shelter for his body before another moonlit ray shines on him.

**_Weep not, poor children, for life is this way,_ **

**_Murdering beauty and passions._ **

Divine Star landed on the ground and looked towards an orphanage, where three more foals- a slightly dark yellow earth filly, a dark brown unicorn colt and a tumbleweed Pegasus colt- were seen, each sleeping in a bed in their bedroom. The door to the room opened as the moon's light shined in, waking the three up. Confused of what they're seeing, the foals got off their beds and headed through the door, wondering where the light is coming from.

**_Hush now, dear children, it must be this way,_ **

**_To weary of life and deceptions._ **

When they reached the entrance/exit to the orphanage, they saw the moonlight shining through the stained glass window. They all heard Divine Star's lovely singing before they looked surprised and amazed as the window opens before the three foals started glowing magical auras and they found themselves flying towards the open window with smiles on their faces. Back outside, standing on the platform, Divine Star was showing a kind and caring smile as she kept singing.

**_Rest now, my children, for soon, we'll away_ **

**_Into the calm and the quiet._ **

The purple alicorn then started humming as the pink earth filly from earlier jumped out of the window with a smile before she started flying after Divine Star. The dark green foal from the alley was smiling in delight as he started hovering before he spun a bit and then flew upward. Soon, twelve little foals were all flying up to the sky, all touched by the purple alicorn's beautiful singing. Luna looked towards the abandoned part of Canterlot as she gasped in shock upon seeing the flying kids, recognizing what was happening.

"The children!" Luna exclaimed in surprise, "What's going on?!"

Just then, something got the night princess' attention, making her turn to notice Divine Star flying towards the sky, humming and vocalizing in a beautiful tone.

"That alicorn! She must be doing this!" Luna deducted before she exclaimed in worry, "This is impossible! This can't be another Nightmare Moon! I'll have to follow her!" With that said, Luna flew off the balcony and started following the purple alicorn and the flying children.

Meanwhile, Divine Star kept humming and vocalizing as the flying children followed her to the clouds before the yellow and brown foals flew into the clouds and got out of them again. The pink earth filly smiled as she did a loop in front of Divine Star, who sang as she nuzzled the pink filly like a mother to a child, to the little pony's delight before the pink filly flew back to her other fellow Children of the Night as they all followed Divine Star.

**_Come, little children, I'll take thee away,_ **

**_Into a land of enchantment._ **

In the Ponyville Library, Nyx woke up as she heard the singing before she looked out towards the window, confused and wondering what was going on and where the singing was coming from. She recognized the song, but she doesn't know who could be singing it.

**_Come, little children, the time's come to play,_ **

**_Here in my garden of shadows._ **

The purple alicorn then flew towards the moon with the new Children of the Night following her with Luna behind them before the night Princess stopped as she watched them all fly off. She couldn't believe what was happening, but it was true; this mysterious alicorn is doing what Luna did years ago before she became Nightmare Moon. Now Luna feared that history could be repeating itself.

"I must tell Celestia!" Luna exclaimed in concern before she flew back towards Castle Canterlot to give her sister the message.

In another part of Canterlot, a familiar hooded figure, Lorcan was walking by when he noticed Luna flying to the balcony of the castle and headed inside it. As it happened, the dragon noticed an urgent look on her face.

"Luna?" Lorcan asked in concern, wondering what she's up to and why she looks urgent.

He then decided to follow Luna to find out what was going on. It has to be something important that could concern him, Spike, the Mane Six and all of Equestria.

The End

Cast list  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Tabitha St. Germain: Princess Luna  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike the Dragon  
Jason Marsden: Ben Mare  
Daveigh Chase: Nyx  
Chris Sanders: Phobos the Dragon  
Vic Mignogna: Lorcan

With special voice appearance by  
Luci Christian: Divine Star

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it; the debut of Divine Star and the new Children of the Night. This is for the MLP fanfic series that JusSonic and I are co-writing. Hope you enjoyed it, folks!
> 
> The songfic and some of its scenes used here are in honor and an homage to the fanmade MLP flash of the same name, Children of the Night.


End file.
